1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly system, and, more particularly, to an assembly system for assembling orthopedic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopedic components, such as prostheses, are commonly utilized to repair and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For example, hip prostheses may be implanted to replace damaged or destroyed bone in the femur and/or acetabulum and to recreate the natural, anatomical articulation of the hip joint. Additionally, prostheses may be formed as modular prostheses. Modular prostheses have several individual, distinct components which are connected together to form a final, implanted prosthesis.
To connect the individual modular components together to form the final, implanted prosthesis, specialized tools are often needed. Depending on the design and connecting mechanism utilized in a specific modular prosthesis system, the specialized tools needed to connect the individual modular components may only function with a single modular prosthesis system. Therefore, a different set of tools are needed for each modular prosthesis system.